I Think I Wanna Marry You
by Cola Salvatore 1839
Summary: Andre has a surprise for Tori at her old locker. During Hollywood Arts 10 year high school reunion. Tandre. One-shot


**I Think I Wanna Marry You**  
**Tori/Andre**  
**Romance**  
**Rated T**

**A/N: **inspired by Marry You by Bruno Mars. This is my first Victorious fanfic so go easy on me.

**Summary: **Andre has a surprise for Tori at her old locker. During Hollywood Arts 10 year high school reunion. Tandre. One-shot.

**Enjoy :)**

**APOV(Andre)**  
I walked the halls of Hollywood Arts. I smiled at the lockers. I walked in front of Tori's old locker and grinned. Lots of memories were created here. I have two favorite memories.

_Flashback_  
_Beck, Robbie, Cat and surprisingly Jade urged me to ask Tori out. They knew I liked her. She's my best friend. We had an instant connection when we first met. We always hang out together. I walked over to Tori's locker like I usually do._

_"Hey, Tor," I said, nervously._

_"Hey, Andre," she smiled at me._

_"Are you free tonight?" I asked._

_"Yeah,"_

_"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" I asked._

_"Like a date?" She asked._

_"Yeah, like a date."_

_"I would love to."_

_"Really?" I asked._

_"Yeah,"_

_"Cool. I'll pick you up at 7."_

_"7 it is."_

_"Cool. Well better get to class."_

_"Yeah,"_

_End Flashback_

This is also the same spot I told her for the first time that I love her. I felt around in my pocket for the velvet box that I got for a surprise to Tori. We've been dating since sophomore year. When I showed it to Beck and Jade. They weren't surprised.

I decided to text Tori to come find me by her old locker because I got a surprise for her. I saw Tori walk towards me. We both smiled at each other. I don't think it's possible to fall even more in love with her. We kissed.

"What's your surprise?" She asked.

"Well this," I said while getting down on one knee and pulling out the velvet box.

"Andre," she gasped.

"Tori Vega, will you marry me?" I asked.

"Yes."

I slipped the ring on her finger and stood up. We embraced tightly and kissed. Let's just say we lived happily ever after.

**The End**

**A/N: **cute right? I ship Tandre. They're so cute. I still love Big Time Rush and will forever support them. Don't question it. Hope y'all enjoy that. I was gonna add in a flashback of Andre telling Tori he loved her for the first time but didn't want it to be too long. Yes I'm taking BTR and Victorious one-shot requests. PM me and I'll see what I can do.

**- Cola Marie Maslow**

_Marry You by Bruno Mars_

_It's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_  
_No one will know oh oh oh,_  
_Oh, come on, girl._  
_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,_  
_Shots of patron,_  
_And it's on, girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_  
_So what you wanna do?_  
_Let's just run girl._

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._  
_No, I won't blame you;_  
_It was fun, girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_[x2:]_  
_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_  
_Tell me right now baby,_  
_Tell me right now baby, baby._

_Oh, it's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._


End file.
